


Meddling

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Relationship Advice, Wymack cares about his kids ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Wymack tries to get Andrew to open up about his feelings. It doesn't work.





	Meddling

“Does Kevin know how you feel about him?”

Wymack watched as Andrew bit a strawberry Pop-Tart in half instead of answering. He chewed slowly, mouth open, being purposefully bratty. Wymack took another drag of his cigarette, prepared to wait him out.

Some people would describe hazel eyes as warm but right now Andrew was staring at him with chilly disinterest. He finished his Pop-Tart and sipped at his spiked coffee. Wymack used the butt of his cigarette to light a new one.

Seconds ticked by, minutes passed. Still Andrew kept his mouth shut. Wymack had learned that this was what the goal keeper was like when he was off his meds, stone cold and silent. He could have asked when Andrew was high and more prone to talk but he didn’t think that was fair.

“I don’t care,” Wymack said, breaking the heavy silence. “I’m just worried.”

Andrew reached for the pack of cigarettes and lit up. He inhaled and held the smoke for longer than was comfortable before exhaling in Wymack’s direction.

“Look at you.” His voice was raspy. “Nosy much?” It was difficult to place his tone, but it certainly wasn’t anything good.

“Stop being a shit,” Wymack grumbled. “I’m not worried about Kevin. I’m worried about you.”

That seemed to catch Andrew by surprise. He blinked slowly before grabbing the bottle of whiskey and topping off his coffee.

“Don’t.” Andrew said. He gulped his coffee and sighed quietly. “You’re my coach, not my therapist.”

“Andrew—”

The look Andrew sent him was sharp and shut him up better than anything he could have said. Wymack had seen that look, had been on the other end giving it, too. He decided to switch tactics, talk about Kevin instead of Andrew.

“Exy’s the center of his world, always has been. Right now…” Wymack looked across the room at the team photo on his fridge. “Right now he’s not in a good place, he’s recovering from everything they did…” Wymack’s throat ached and he swallowed the anger. It made him furious, knowing what Tetsuji and Riko had done to Kevin, to _Kayleigh’s_ son.

“I fucking know that,” Andrew said. “Kevin has to get his shit together before he can even think about being with someone. I’m not an idiot, _Coach_.” The last word was emphasized, Andrew reminding him again that he was stepping out of line.

“Never said you were,” Wymack sighed.

“That’s a lie.” Andrew finished his coffee and stood up, cigarette dangling between his lips. “Good talk, let’s not do this again.”

Wymack stood and walked Andrew to the door. “Take your meds when you get back, Minyard.”

“Stick to what you’re paid for,” Andrew answered. He turned away, trudging down the hall to the elevator, hands shoved in the pockets of his coat.

Wymack waited until Andrew was gone and returned to the kitchen. He fixed some more coffee and took it to his office. The picture of him and Kayleigh, almost decades old now, was tucked away behind a stack of folders. He retrieved it and looked at their young faces until the rush of feelings became too painful. He put the picture back and stared blankly at his computer screen.

“I just want to do right by him,” he muttered to himself, to the ghosts that he carried with him. His gaze wandered to the paperwork for his potential recruit, Neil Josten. “And all of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random 2am thought! I was wondering if -- in the draft of AFTG where Kandreil happens -- Wymack ever picked up on Andrew having a special connection to Kevin, like the way in canon he asks Neil about his relationship with Andrew. I also like the idea of Andrew having some unrequited/unspoken feelings and/or attraction to Kevin while Kevin is too broken to notice or do anything about it (but that's an idea for another post!)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
